kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hijacker
The Hijacker is a unit capable of disguising as other units on the battlefield as well as stealing enemy vehicles. It is one of only a few units shared between multiple factions History The WolvesLandian Republic The WolvesLandians are limited in their inventories, and nowhere near as diverse as that of KyleLandia. However, that hasn’t stopped them from trying to accomplish such a feat, as many of their vehicles are stolen from other, more technologically advanced factions, including their rival. How is this possible, you may ask? WolvesLandia would flat-out train clones to be able to hotwire an enemy vehicle and use it against them. In order to make this easier, they have been equipped with a cloaking device or, if on a budget, a disguise kit. Empire of ErrorLandia During the days of the ErrorLandian Resistance, they were forced to use stolen vehicles from the Falantan Confederation to make up their own vehicle divisions. This was especially the case for Conqueror Tanks as they were pretty much the only tank on the planet to be in service. Hijackers are either car-stealing criminals freed from miserable lives in prison or regular people who took acting classes trained in the art of hotwiring military vehicles. They were equipped with a disguise kit, which came complete with a makeup kit and the uniforms of every soldier on the battlefield, with a prop rifle for extra details. They also had a crowbar to pry open the door or hatch of a vehicle in order to gain entry. Usage In the right hands, Hijackers can be an unexpected game changer, namely by hijacking a tank in the heat of battle, thus making its once-allies turn their focus on it rather than continue firing on their ordered target. They are well-equipped for the job as their disguises are near foolproof and can only be detected by scouts. However, they are very lightly armored, and so if they are spotted, they’re pretty much dead immediately. Trivia * Hijackers are commonplace for factions with unorthodox, terrorist-like tactics. This includes the GLA and Brotherhood of Nod as prime examples, who both employ their own Hijackers in certain titles. * In the Red Alert 2 mod Mental Omega, Scorpion Cell also employs Hijackers, and the roleplay’s Hijackers are based on their abilities. Quotes When created * Hijack? *laughter* * Heard you needed a vehicle? When selected * I swear officer, I... Oh, good, it’s you! * Nobody cared who I was until I put on the mask. * Where’s my gun? * We need more vehicles! * I see the battlefield like a supermarket. * So, what do I do? * Find a vehicle for me yet? When ordered to move * I’d like... any vehicle, really. * I think they’re looking at me funny... * I’ll go. * What’s in this corner? * Very well. Disguise * I like this... * Do I look good enough? * This‘ll do, nicely. * Eh... good enough. Steal Vehicle * Always wanted one of those... * I’ve got my license! * Get in the car! * Me likey. Under fire * Commander, help! * They know! * I’ve got to get away! * Problem, officer?! Category:Empire of ErrorLandia Category:Psycho Brigade Category:Infantry